Episode 900 (11th August 1969)
Plot Marlon gets lost whilst in Hilda's care and she worries what Stan will say. Dave tells Ray not to take on small jobs but go for the bigger league. Stan hunts for Marlon. Annie tries to get Cyril to persuade Betty to leave the Rovers, hinting that there is something going on between Jack and Betty. Len is pleased when he receives a phone call from the council and hints to Dave that he's backed the wrong horse. Marlon bites Dave's leg and Dave threatens Stan. Stan tries to trap Marlon in Dave's Jaguar but he escapes again. Cyril speaks to Betty about Annie's concerns but tells her to stand her ground. Stan chases Marlon with a net through back streets and fields and ends up falling in a river. Ray puts in the tender to the council for the OAP homes and it's shortlisted for acceptance. Annie tells Jack it's her or Betty. He gives Betty a week's notice, telling her how sorry he is. Hilda asks Ray for some of the suit lengths he bought so that she can fix a hole in Stan's trousers. Len tells Ray he's been given the job of checking his work out on behalf of the council for the tender. Cast Regular cast *Jack Walker - Arthur Leslie *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Lucille Hewitt - Jennifer Moss *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Valerie Barlow - Anne Reid *Stan Ogden - Bernard Youens *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Cyril Turpin - William Moore *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Albert Tatlock - Jack Howarth Guest cast *Dave Smith - Reginald Marsh *Alice Pickins - Doris Hare Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public/Snug *1 Coronation Street - Back room *13 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *Corner Shop - Back room *Ray Langton Contractors Limited - Workshop *Dave Smith's Betting Shop *Unknown back street, field and river bank Notes *As reported in The Stage and Television Today, rehearsals for this episode were watched by a party of more than 100 Australian tourists who were on a 25,000 mile round-the-world trip. A special party for them was also arranged on the Grape Street set with cast members present and the tourists repaid the hospitality by hosting the cast at a special party at Manchester's Grand Hotel. *''TV Times'' synopsis: In his search for two ponies, Stan loses a monkey *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,100,000 homes (9th place). Notable dialogue Dave Smith (to Ray Langton): "Stick with me and you’ll be buried in a silver casket." --- Hilda Ogden: (Wondering about where Marlon the monkey has gone) "'appen he's made 'is way to Belle Vue, you know to be with 'is own, like. They reckon they can be dead clannish, can asteroids." --- Dave Smith: "There are two kinds of people in this business, right? Those who mend picture frames and those who make millions." --- Betty Turpin: "You know Mr Walker there's such a thing as putting your foot down." Jack Walker: "Aye, I know, and there's such a thing as getting it trodden on an' all." Category:1969 episodes